I'll be Waiting
by Muttzrock
Summary: The effects of the war come back to haunt Draco. HPDM Slash


**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: I'll be waiting**

**Disclamer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: Mentions of character deaths, sick Draco and mention of rape.**

**Summary: The effects of the war come back to haunt Draco.**

**Notes: Sad story, no happy ending!**

Draco sat on the hard, white bed, his legs were crossed and he held his head in his hands. His eyes looking down, but he couldn't see what was before him, he saw something else.

"Draco" Harry said softly "Are you alright?"

The ex-slytherin lifted his heave head, and looked at Harry like he didn't recognise him.

"It's me Draco, it's Harry" Draco nodded taking in the conversation "Do you remember me?" Draco shook his head "Oh well, I'm your friend Draco" the blond looked confused "Do you know your name?" the head nodded

"Draco" the blond whispered

"What don't you understand?"

"Friend"

"Don't you know what it means?" Draco nodded "Then why are you confused?"

"Why would you be my friend?" Harry sighed and held Draco's hand

"Because I love you"

"But I did a bad thing" Draco's voice broke as if he was about to cry, but no tears left his eyes.

"No you didn't" Harry urged himself to be calm and for Draco not to be sad,

"I killed her"

"You didn't, it wasn't your fault" Harry squeezes the hand he held tightly.

"I killed him too"

"He was going to kill me, he was an evil man, he was a sick man"

"He used to hold me, he told me he loved me"

"Draco he didn't love you, he made you think that and he used you"

"Daddy" Draco had a far away look "I'm sorry daddy" he talked like he was an ill child, in his mind's eye he saw Lucius looking down on him "You did love me, didn't you?" Lucius nodded "But I couldn't let you kill him!" Draco saw the moment he used the killing curse on his own father. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry was sat next to Draco on the bed with his arm around him "I'm here, I'll always be here"

"No you wont, you'll leave again" this time tears did leave Draco's eyes "Are you Harry?"

"Yes, I'm Harry, do you remember me now?"

"Yes, I killed them, Harry"

"You did not kill her, you loved her, you protected her"

"I watched her die because of me"

"She died because of that bastard, he killed her not you"

"Mummy" Draco was now seeing Narcissa the way he saw her "Mummy?" she was crying "Mummy don't cry I'm sorry" but the woman still cried her form was floating away "Mummy don't leave me!"

"Draco, please look at me" Harry took the blond's head in his hands and forced him to look at him "Can you even see me?"

"Yes I can see you, but you'll leave and then I wont see you"

"You'll see me again! You'll always see me again!" Harry calmed down and let a stray thinger stroke Draco's cheek.

"Are they dead?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because of the war"

"Why did we have a war?"

"To protect innocent people"

"She was innocent why did she die?"

"Because some people did, to save the good peopl, she did that, she saved thousands of people for you, because she knew how special you are"

"Why aren't I dead?"

"Because I couldn't let you go"

"Why? I would be better off dead"

"Because I wouldn't be able to go on without you"

"You're selfish, all you care is about your needs, what about mine" Draco hugged his legs close to his body "I want me mummy"

"I know" Harry tried to stop himself from crying but it was too late, tears raced down his cheek.

"You're a bastard"

"Yes I am"

"Why can I see you and no others?"

"Because they're waiting"

"They're waiting for me to die. Who are they?"

"Our friends"

"I don't have any friends"

"I'm your friend!"

"Are you?" the blond looked blankly at Harry "Or do you want to rape me?"

"I would never rape you"

"Someone did, who was it?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do"

"It was Zabini"

"Blaise?"

"Yeah"

"But I thought..." Memory had hit Draco hard "Told you. Have no friends"

"I love you" Harry told the man

"I'm not the man you love" Draco looks to the ceiling, he could see it dripping with blood, Draco pointed to it "I did that"

"Did what?"

"Make the ceiling bleed. Is daddy up there? Is he happy?" Harry didn't know what to say, he got the bottle out of his pocket and made Draco drink it down.

"You'll get better" Harry told Draco

"No I wont"

"Yes you will, I'll be waiting"

"'Yes a very long time, but I'll love you, more and more every second that goes by' that's what you always say. I remember that"

"Yeah"

"Sure you're not supposed to be here, sitting on a bed with nothing to look at but your dead parents"

"I am, but I wont stay"

"You're leaving me" Harry slowly got up "I'll be back in the morning, I love you" Draco watched as Harry left"

"Dra-co"

"Why won't you leave me alone" Draco his his face in his hands, urging the voice to leave him alone, the voice always appeared when Harry left.

"But you did a bad thing"

P/)

Harry hid the empty potion in his pocket.

"How is he?" Hermione asked

"He's getting better" Harry told them, he deluded himself and now believed that Draco was getting better and will come back to him

"He should have died after that curse Harry" Ron told his friend.

"Well he didn't"

"Harry this isn't right, what you're doing, you can't feeding him unicorn's blood" Hermione said desperately.

"I'll be waiting"

"Waiting for what?"

"He'll come back"

"Harry..."

"NO! He will come back to me!"

"He's forever dying" Ron told him, he used to hate Draco but now all he wanted was for him to stop hurting.

"He's not dead!"

"You wont let him be at peace"

"I can't let him go

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review!**


End file.
